A Mage's World
by AppleDLover
Summary: What happens when a powerful guild called Fairy Tale come to the rescue, but ends up destroying the place?


One early morning before 9 o'clock, Lucky woke up from a loud noise outside of her room. She went out the door and ran straight through the hallway. By the time she stopped running, she was in front of Stacey's room. She slid the door open and found her sleeping heavily on the floor. The floor was practically covered in Stacey's saliva since she was daydreaming while sleeping and drooling at the same time. Putting one knee on the floor near Stacey and two hands on her shoulder as if she's about to strangle someone, she shakes and screams Stacey's name until she woke up. When Stacey finally woke up from that 'not-so-dramatic' scene, her head was spinning like a top.

By the time Stacey felt much better and her dizziness wore off, she began to ask Lucy questions. Lucy explained to her what happened when she was sleeping. "Geez, it seems so embarrassing." Stacey interrupts. All of a sudden, there was that loud sound again. Both looked at each other for one second, stood up and headed out the door. When they got out the door, they found fire and ice right in between Kyle and Gray.

Out from behind, a voice of an old man raised. He sighed and said, "These two can never stop fighting since they were little." Just when he finished the sentence, Stacey and Lucy looked back. They were betting whose going to win the fight. Lucy thought Kyle will win and Stacey thought Gray will win. The totally ignored the person behind them, so he got angered and yelled "CUT IT OUT YOU FOUR!" his voice sounding like a command. Then, the four of them heard the yelling and froze, turned their heads to face him. It was their master.

"We're sorry master. It was Kyle that started first." Gray bowed down and pointed at Kyle while Kyle was glaring at him with a fire aura. All Kyle responded was "You don't want to know what happens to you, do you?" The atmosphere seems to be very strange and scary. Of course Kyle is the strongest in this group. Lucy stares at them for a second then turned back to the master.

"Good morning, sensei." Lucy smiled. Stacey greeted her master with a smile too. He smiled at them then turns to face Kyle and Gray. The master shouted. Kyle and Gray stopped arguing and headed into Fairy Tale.

Lucy and Stacey followed the both of them inside the door. By the time they got it, they were shocked. Their jaws dropped. The bulletin board was filled with so many quests. Kyle and Gray were trying to clean it up, but instead, they put aside all the interesting quests in one place and the 'not so interesting' ones back on the bulletin board. Stacey went to help them tidy it up. When they were finally done, they gathered up the stack they thought were interesting. Lucy took the ones that she was interested in. Stacey, Kyle and Gray did the same thing. Each of them had at least 1 or 2 quests sheets in front of them. To make it more fair, they decided to choose the best quest and do that one first, and then leave the rest to do later.

When time passed by, they eventually got confused. All the quests they had laid out in front of them were too good. So the master nodded his head side to side. He couldn't just let them standing still and stare at the paper. He had to do something to make them not slack off. He walked straight to the table where Lucy was. The master just looked at the sheets and then said, "Here you guys go. Just do this one, it's waiting for you." He took the paper and handed it to Stacey. Stacey took the paper from her hand, and then read the title out loud. "Mysterious." Her face was stunned.

Lucy took a look at the paper. The picture showed an icy mountain with a yeti. "Oh, this looks fun." She said happily. "Let's go already if we want to finish this and do the other ones!" Kyle was already out the door waiting for them to follow him. The three ran outside to join him. As they were walking, their master called out to them. He said "Good Luck on your journey!" By the time he finished saying his line, the four of them disappeared.

When they got to the village, Stacey took the chance to eat and to look at stuffs that she never seen before. She totally forgot that they're on a mission to the icy mountains. "Stacey, come on if you don't want to get lost out there!" yelled Lucy. Stacey ate faster and then ran towards them to catch up. Nobody in the guild wants to lose Stacey. She's the second strongest out of all the mages in Fairy Tale; other than needing to catch up to Kyle.

It took them two days to reach the mountains. Sure it was cold up there, but they were readily prepared to be warm. Stacey has bought them many warm clothes to wear since she knew that the icy mountain is really cold.

"Legends say the yetis can be found in a dark cave." Gray started.

"Wait, they don't like the cold? I thought yetis survive in winter and snow." Lucy added in a question.

Gray continues to speak and tell them about the legend about yetis. "…yetis can be hard to fight. So be prepared with lots of weapons, armors, what-so-ever, and food.

"Food?" someone asked.

"Yes, we need food. It was said that yetis gets distracted by food; lots of them. But they are pretty strong, so be very careful when you get near them; with food."

As they walked and talked at the same time, Stacey heard a growl. It wasn't her stomach though, since she already ate lots of food back at the village. "Hey, is anyone's stomach growling?" she asked. The group shook their head. "Hn, that's weird. I thought I heard a growl." She replied.

They kept walking and walking without realizing. The yeti has spotted them, and is currently stalking them since he smelled delicious food. There were apples and grapes, pies and cookies, spinach and broccoli, chicken and turkey, and a sandwich with lettuce and tomato. The yeti was 10 feet away from them but sooner or later, it caught up to them. Now, the yeti was only 3 feet far from Lucy, Stacey, Kyle, and Gray.


End file.
